


It's Raining Somewhere

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Series: Alternate Timelines [11]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Depression, Frisk is female, Gen, Memories, Sad Skelly, Tearstale, Undertale AU, alternate timeline - time kid sans, unfulfilled genocide route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Summary: Things aren't what they seem, but Sans wishes things were better. He's made a mistake and it isn't one he can undo because now the thing he hated so much was gone forever and he wishes it wasn't...
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Frisk & Monster Kid, Frisk & Snowdrake, Sans & Alphys, Sans & Frisk, Sans & Papyrus, Sans/Frisk
Series: Alternate Timelines [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854064
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Flowers

He heard the flower speak when he got close.

"I can record things here.. since I've no way else to." It was Frisk's voice.

"First expedition, I got stumped about how to free everyone, but Flowey was so helpful so I reset... sorta, back at the barrier. I went back for a "better ending" as he had mentioned. It was more like a load though instead of a reset, I don't think anyone really noticed." Why had Frisk sent him here? Sans moved to the flowers beyond, like following a trail. 

"Expedition 52 ... I'm still here again... why do I keep getting sent back?" 

"Expedition 89 ... I wish I hadn't done that. I thought Chara was going to help, not ... *sob* ... I'm so so so so so so sorry..." That had been the point he'd begun to hate her, realizing he couldn't trust her... had he been wrong?

"Expedition 329, I found something... I think. In the True Lab, but I'm not sure what exactly it is I've found yet." He moved on.

"Expedition 562, I finally figured it out, but ti's going to take two more resets to get there. I'm not sure why or what force is at work on this door, but that's how it works." 

"Expedition 831, I got in only to find books; there must be something else down here. Why else would this room be so hard to get into? I read something about a machine that could break the barrier if a human soul is used. It is a last resort. ... I couldn't... well, no. ... Maybe I can but I don't think... nevermind. It doesn't matter. I don't matter." Sans' normal grin faltered. 

"what?" The flower went on anyway after a moment.

"I'm just a pawn." He could hear his own voice in the background of what Frisk was saying... echoes from other flowers that had likely been activated, insults he had spoken to them but never dared say to her face or around others. He took a shortcut to the True Lab. Where was she?!

"kid?" He called out. No answer. He ran through the rooms to where he saw a stair case was wide open in a room that was normally just a dead end.

"oh no..."


	2. Decision

Sans hurried down the steps. It should have been dark, but it wasn't. He froze at the bottom of the steps. She stood in front of a machine that was so large she looked like an ant by a shoe. It filled up the entire room.

"kid." 

"Don't worry Sans, it will be quick. It will be all over and you'll be free... free to live on the surface... free of me." 

"kid do-" The hum of the machine cut him off as her soul was accepted into it. His eye lights went out as he rushed forward as Frisk simply collapsed. He caught her, just barely, before she hit the floor.

"no... no no no no... frisk... talk to me kiddo..." The machine revved and there was a sound like glass shattering in the distance... A screen on the wall nearby flashed a message:

The barrier has broken

" c'mon kid. don't do this to me... to us... please..." He hugged her close as the machine shut down, but Frisk did not move. She was gone. 

_damnit... this was all my fault..._ What was he going to tell Papyrus and the others? What would they think? He felt the weight crash down on him as he realized his brother had lost a friend and the lady behind the door... he'd broken his promise to her.

"please... frisk... i... i know i was a jerk... i never should have said any of that. i'll do anything... just... don't... don't leave me." Silence was all there was to hear before the comedian broke down to tears.

The sun dipped below the horizon as a group of monsters watched without smiles. Sans sat on the very top, looking up at the stars that twinkled in the darkening sky. They were free, but he didn't feel free. He felt more trapped than ever, because the soul that had set his own free was no longer at his side. As he stared in silence, not uttering a sound, he could almost see her face in the twinkling lights above as he wept for what might have been, but now could never be. 

my name is sorrow.

...

and that is how my story begins 


	3. Rememberance

"Sans?"

"SANS?!" A sigh follows a long moment later.

" ... Sorrow?" 

"what it is?" 

"Do You Want Me To Get Some Ketchup?" 

"no, i'm good." 

"Is There Anything You Do Want? I'm Going To The Store." 

"no, but thanks." Papyrus nodded and left the house. They lived close to the nearest shop, mostly because he didn't like leaving his brother alone for very long, it left him too much time to think and when his brother got to thinking for more than a few minutes it usually wasn't very good. Rather, it hadn't been for a while anyway. One year ago all of the monsters had been freed, but at a terrible cost. A friend had been lost... Not just any friend either.

The moment the door closed, Sorrow sighed. He'd insisted on the name since they'd left the underground behind. He couldn't help but thing about times he'd missed so many signs... 

_"Heh, nah. I get it."_

_"huh?"_

_"When you're with someone you care about, it doesn't matter where you're at or what you're doing... just as long as you're together..." She shifted her gaze from him to the water._

_"right?"_

_"yeah... guess you do get it."_

were her eyes always so bright? _He wondered where the thought had even come from. HE had only known her for a few days but she was best friends with his brother._

She'd been best friends with Papyrus. A real best friend, not just someone who humored him like Undyne had about him being in the guard or just tolerated him like most of citizens of Snowdin did. Frisk actually meant what she'd said when she'd encouraged him; she genuinely enjoyed his puzzles - even though she secretly thought crosswords were harder - and loved to hang out with him. She was a true friend. There weren't many like her, even amongst monsters. Despite that Papyrus only "put up with" his brothers jokes and puns, she had always laughed. Not a derisive one or a fake one, everything she's seemed to do or about her in general was sincere. He had never seen anyone so honest or pure-hearted before. She confused him sometimes, she didn't seem to know how to lie outright, but he knew she wasn't innocent like his brother was. He couldn't figure out what she was hiding though. She never talked about herself and any questions about her past or the surface seemed to be met with a blank stare, as if she didn't know what he was talking about.

She wasn't stupid, from what he could see. She knew all the constellations and stories behind them; maybe she spoke slowly at times or not at all, but there was nothing wrong with that. She smiled like everyone else, laughed and played. She was entertained by Mettaton's shows and loved art. Yet she seemed quiet about family or any questions about friends or her former life. He could never be sure the reason for this was because something bad had happened to make her climb Mt Ebott or if it simply had been curiosity. No one could get an answer from her. He'd asked everyone, one time; right after a pacifist run. He had been confused about what was going on. It was the sixth full run in a row; Frisk had seemed... panicked and confused herself but she hadn't said why and he hadn't had the chance to ask her as they repeated the "usual" again...

Sorrow sighed as he felt coldness seep into him. He glanced around the room, his bedroom, as he wrapped the blankets around him; he almost expected to see her. Any minute now, right? What day was it?

"Sans?" Was that his name? No, it was... 

"Sorrow?" 

"yes?" He moved the blankets to see. Before him was one of his oldest friends, her glasses set on a golden muzzle full of sharp teeth; an attribute from her more predatory and wild ancestors. She was dressed in a navy blue sweater and jeans. Her socks were orange with blue stripes.

"H-how are you? Have you b-been outside today?" 

"no. didn't feel up to it. just... remembering." 

"What exactly?" 

"things. things she loved... it was my fault and yet, no one believes me."

"Y-you weren't the one responsible f-for her a-actions." 

"but i am... i pushed her so hard... i pushed her away... i said... things no one would forgive me for. but in the end... she didn't ever once blame me, but i knew it was because i stopped being a friend to her... i was so awful. pushing her away just because i thought she was breaking a promise over and over. ... now that i think about it though, she really wasn't. she was fighting something none of us could see or control... it-" His voice began to waver.

"w-wasn't her... her fault." He began sobbing. His soul throbbed painfully.


	4. Endless

"S-sorrow... it... it was her d-decision. Y-you can't keep blaming yourself. She wanted to free u-us." Alphys wanted to comfort him, but he didn't seem to hear her words as he sobbed; eventually he just passed out, exhausted from the emotional upheaval. No wonder Papyrus didn't like leaving him on his own, at least that was what she thought as she looked down at her sleeping friend. None of them understood why he blamed himself, why he was destroying himself from the inside out. They all missed Frisk, sure, but it was time to move on and to live for the one who had given them their freedom.

******

The sound of laughter woke him. He watched from his sentry post as she ran about in the snow, chasing Snowdrake and Monster Kid in a game of tag with snowballs. He felt resentment begin to bubble beneath the surface. How could she pretend to be so kind, care free when she had taken them to the surface just two days ago only to reset **again**?! This was the 20th run ...

This was the 32nd run ... 

This was the 75th run ... 

... the 152nd run ... 

593rd run ... 

1,751st run ... 

9, 563rd run ... 

When was it going to end?!

"Sans?" He looked up, her expression was one of deep concern and... She looked tired. Well she had been playing all day in the snow.

"what's up kiddo?" 

"Aren't you tired of this?" He sat back. The other two were nowhere in sight now.

"tired of what exactly? of being here? of watching you befriend everyone with the empty promise of freedom?" Frisk flinched at the harsh words.

"of you playing around like we're toys? yeah... i'm tired of it sweetheart. why are you dragging this out?" 

"I'm not doing this on purpose! You have to know that! Sans... please.. you must know by now how much I want to stay with you. I _want_ to show you the stars, remember? I don't know what happened to bring me here... I ... I don't know if I died or what happened. All I remember is telling mom I wanted to stay with her only for it to disappear and I wake up back on the flowers and _no_ one remembers... no one but you. Not even Flowey seems to fully remember. Please Sans.. you're the only one I can trust."

******

Pain shot through him and he gasped a bit as she shot up in bed; his soul throbbed painfully. _remember... i can't forget... i'm sorry... i'm so so sorry... i don't deserve this... please kid... just reset..._ He flopped on his side.

"i d-don't care if it takes forever... d-don't leave us like this... i'm sorry... i'm so sorry ... frisk..." His tone wavered as he continued on.

"please... reset!" He shook, curling up.

"i-i have no right to ask... but it isn't just for me..."

Silence.

"i w-was stupid... so stupid... i was horrible to you. i don't deserve your f-forgiveness... your k.. kindness... e-even if y-you... hate me... please... just ... come back." 


	5. Before

"C'mon Sans! You said you had something to show me!" 

"yeah, i did... didn't say we had to run there."

"Okay, you have a point." Frisk skipped back to him. The soft light of Waterfall dancing along the strands of her hair; her eyes bright.

"okay, we need to take a shortcut from here."

"Do we have to or is it just because you want to?" She teased and he chuckled.

"have to. no other way up." 

"Okay." He took her hand and the magic sent them above to the top of a waterfall.

"Is this it?" 

"nope. this way." He walked over a small stone bridge over the water; she followed, her expression one of curiosity. After several minutes he ducked into a small opening and her eyes went wide after she'd followed him in. A small beam of sunlight shone at an angle and bounced off a plethora of gemstones in the walls, making a cascading rainbow glitter all around the small cavern.

"Sans... it's... so beautiful." She said as she looked around; he watched her expression. She was so open and honest... he had been wrong before because, like she'd said, he was tired.

******

Papyrus let out a deep sigh; he could hear his brother sobbing, again... It broke his soul to see his brother like this; day after day. He'd tried to be cheerful as much as he could be if only to keep his brother from worrying. Undyne and Alphys came over daily to help with chores, training and to keep them company; he was grateful for their support even if, after a year, his brother had shown no signs of recovering his normal self or taking care of himself. Not even the simplest of tasks like eating or bathing; he had at least done such when they had been underground.

_Maybe Things Would Have Been Better If The Human Had Left Us... No, That Isn't It... But Couldn't They Just Have Stayed With Us? Sans... He Hasn't Been The Same. ... Brother, Did They Truly Mean That Much To You?_

*****

Everything froze around them. No one would know... Frisk giggled and moved to his lap, lavishing her boyfriend's skull with kisses; snuggling against him in the little time they had before the magic faded.

"Sans?" 

"hmm?" 

"Do you... ever think about starting a family?" 

"a... family..."

"Not soon or anything, just some day..." A flush spread across her cheeks.

"tibia honest, i haven't given it much thought lately. some day though, maybe. though i don't know if it's possible between us." 

"Well, even if it's not, we can at least have fun trying..." He laughed.

"wow kiddo, never thought i'd hear that kinda thing from you." She pouted, only causing him to grin at the cute picture she made.

"Just because I look like a kid doesn't mean I am one... I'm 17 after all." 

"yeah, but i'm the one old enough to drink thanks to that weed." 

"Yeah... how many decades have you been 15?" She teased, causing him to kiss her just to shut her up about their real ages." It was a favorite pass time of theirs anyway so he didn't mind; neither did she for that matter. He wasn't sure why Frisk didn't ever use gender pronouns for herself, using 'them' and 'they' but it didn't really matter. Unlike with humans, it didn't matter too much among monsters what gender one was born as. It didn't affect the ability of a couple to procreate so gender was more of an identity thing than anything else. No one in the underground minded how one identified and there were no restrictions really based on gender. What a monster did in life was based more on their capabilities and personality rather than what species they were or their gender. There were some age restrictions - like an age restriction on monster alcohol, but that was due to its effects and how young monsters couldn't metabolize its properties correctly and thus resulted in irreversible problems in the monster otherwise.

Aside from that and the age one could expect a monster to begin working in society to sustain themselves, it didn't much matter. Frisk loved it in the underground because of this. Sans had listened to Frisk's stories of how humans forced unnecessary and unfair rules based on age, gender and so on. He might not have understood why humans forced such restrictions but he did at least understand, understand why any had likely climbed the mountain, despite knowing the rumors that those who did never returned. It was no real mystery why no one had ever returned and each soul had a reason for climbing the mountain; it had never really been for a happy reason. Sans had been around so long he'd forgotten all the reasons before Frisk had come.


	6. The Other Path

It was strange, really, how time just seemed to fly... 

******

The sound of quiet laughter broke his thoughts, it was a sound he hadn't heard since... and who was it that was laughing? Was it that weed? No... it wasn't of the right pitch and it sounded feminine too...

"Thank You." It was his brother's voice. Who was he talking to? Did it matter? When did it stop mattering? Why should his brother be as miserable as he was? It wasn't his brother who had fallen in love with the human; who had dreamed of a bright future only to have it shatter. His brother didn't have the guilt of being cruel to the human... 

******

No. This had to be a nightmare. His brother couldn't be... 

"papyrus! papyrus come out! please! this isn't funny! please come out! pa-" He froze. Papyrus never went anywhere without his scarf.

"no... it..." He fell to his knees in front of the scarf that fluttered a bit in the cold wind and the dust covered clothing... it looked like newly fallen snow... 

"p.. papyrus... papyrus!!!!" He broke down into sobs, clutching the scarf to him tightly as his world came crashing down around him. He felt like his soul was going to shatter from the agony he felt, the pain of being betrayed... why? Why had the one he shared so much with gone and done this? He wrapped the scarf around himself as his phone went off.

"S-sans! I-it's Alphys... W-we have a situation!"

"yeah... we do. what do you know?" His tone was even, despite the magic still running down his skull.

"U-undyne went after the h-human. T-they're fighting now!" 

"where are they?" 

"N-near the en- No! Undyne no! No no no no no ..." The clatter of the phone hitting tile told him they were too late. Sans felt anger welling up in him. It didn't matter too much now why this was happening... he had to stop this some how. He took a shortcut to Hotland, but there was no sign of the "kid." He then headed to his station there. No one was there either, not at his second station either. He took a shortcut to the entrance to the lab only to find monsters filing inside; many were panicked, some crying, many murmuring in fear for their lives. Alphys ushered the group down to the True Lab.

"Y-you'll be safe." She looked like she was trying so hard to be brave for the young Pyrope monster being sent below. Sans hung back as she finished sending the monsters down with assurances that there were supplies and that it was completely hidden from the human.

"alphys." 

"S-sans... I... d-did..." 

"you did the right thing. i'm sorry about undyne, but i will get revenge." 

"R-revenge? B-but do you t-think you c-can?" 

"it's my job to. i'm the judge... and we were... fooled. i wasn't there for paps or undyne... i'm the last line of defense for our king. i can't afford to fail." 

"G-good luck S-sans and... please, be safe." 

"i make no promises." He headed out to take a shortcut to the corridor, most called it the last corridor. It was a long hallway with pane windows that looked out to a private garden that was only for the royals. It was the only enclosure before the long walkway across the city walls of New Home that would lead to the castle. As he stood in front of the only door that led past the long hall he couldn't help think over everything. He had never thought it would come to this... His sweet brother.. the heroine of the underground... all those innocent monsters... the star of the underground... He knew Mettaton was gone when he saw the figure at the door at the other end. They seemed to bend down, as if to look at something small he could not see. One hand out stretched to the air only to stand up again. When the figure came close he couldn't deny the chill he felt as he took in her appearance.


	7. Duststained

Eyes glazed over, dust sprinkled across her clothes, shoes and hands like glitter across construction paper... the glint of a blade... it was unsettling at best. His best friend... confidant... his love... was gone. What had happened to Frisk?

"you've been busy... huh?" It was all he could think to say. No response. No smile. No smirk of triumph or anything. Just like when they had met again after so many resets... 

******

What was he supposed to do? He was nothing. He had no real talent besides his jobs in the underground, but there was no longer a need for a sentry or a Judge of souls. It had been his only role that had any real purpose and he knew it couldn't last forever, but he hadn't planned for what he would do because he hadn't ever really believed it would come in his life time. Sorrow sighed inwardly, it was just one more day of existence. One more day of penance for his crimes against the innocent. Well, maybe not completely innocent, they had killed everyone once after all. He had stopped her though after seven rounds. He wasn't sure why it had taken taken seven times... why he'd had to kill them ove rand over again. He remembered it, even though he didn't want to. Every word after he had killed Frisk... 

"if we're really friends... you won't come back." 

"if you weren't lying when you said you loved me... you won't come back..." 

"... why are you doing this?" 

"do you hate us that much... me?" 

"why won't you quit?" 

"please... don't come back." 

"i hate you. you're not human. you just want to see me suffer..." 

"Sans!" He turned to see Frisk running to him after everything had been reset back to the beginning. Tears flowing down their face. Why did he feel so horrible? no, he shouldn't feel bad. They had betrayed him. Lied to him. Killed _everyone_ he ever knew.

"I'm so _sorry_ Sans! It was Chara's idea!" 

"chara?" He listened to them ramble about a human ghost that followed them around and told them about the underground. Anger bubble din him, how dare they blame someone else!

"just what do you take me for?" 

"What?" 

"i'm a bonehead, but i am not a fool frisk. you chose to kill everyone and i even... i gave you _every_ chance... and you just... no." He said firmly, staring into the hurt eyes he had loved so dearly.

"blame whoever you want, but i'm done with you. i cannot forgive this." He left Frisk at the bridge, even as they burst into sobs. He had made the mistake of trusting her. He would not make that mistake again. His soul burned with the agony he felt. HE didn't even care that another reset happened. He wasn't going to forgive them for this. He went through the routine, but the kid didn't show. The next day was the same. Time went on as it usually did; his brother seemed a bit confused that the human hadn't shown but Sans had just shrugged it off. He didn't care that Frisk was gone... or so he told himself.


	8. Stirring

For the first time in a long while, Sorrow slipped from the bed. His magic flowing as he closed his sockets, just standing near the bed. This wasn't the first time he had moved, but he felt so heavy. Each movement was like a lead weight had replaced his bones and his magic was barely strong enough to lift this weight. 

_it should have been me... they should have done it. why?_ It was all he could think. He could feel the weight in his arms, an echo of her lifeless body. The echo of her last words... He had driven them both to destruction. A soul that had believed in him... had never hated him, or any of them. A soul that deserved his compassion, love and patience, but had instead gotten malice, hate and contempt... He had not given his best as he should have; love should not have so quickly turned to hate as he had let it. He did not hate Frisk, in the end, but he could not justify to himself, or anyone he knew, his love for a killer. How could he love Frisk even after the betrayal? How could he be so cruel? It had tore his soul up to be around them, but when Frisk wasn't around he felt it then too... no matter what he did he felt pain, with or without them...

 _this is my punishment... the decision of karma, but... it is not fair to anyone else. had they survived... would i have come to trust again? i don't deserve a second chance but... maybe there is something i can try... for_ them...

******

Time. A think that no human or monster was ever meant to have power over. No one knew this better than T.K. He had seen both the good and evil that came from messing with time. At 12 years old, he had come across an anomaly who called herself Aria, and had been officially recognized as a guardian of time itself. He hadn't believed much of what she'd said at first about the AUs and his older self, how he would become so... well, he didn't like to think about it. He was a kid after all, so why had he ended up a guardian of time? He had insisted; after seeing everything that Aria had to show him and his accidental meddling in his own timeline anyway... why shouldn't he be? Still, he was far more mature now. This kid was now only a kid in appearance. He lounged in the air... if one could say the emptiness of the Void even had air to begin with. Aria had explained that his Void wasn't dangerous to any who entered it, provided they weren't scattered across time and space, the Void allowed anyone in and out freely. It also allowed him to open "windows" to be able to "skim" any alternate universe, AU, or alternate timeline, AT, for any unwarranted or unguided time travel. He had to say he was surprised to find an AT messing with time... or, well, trying.

"huh. an older me... hmm. this one is called... tearstale." He opened a window to see what his other self was actually up to that was causing a timeline jump without the usual red soul.

******

Sorrow whipped off the sheet, dust flying into the air like a miniature sand storm in the small room of the shed. He looked at the box before him. A large metal box with a single, cloudy glass side and a small door on a side that hid a keypad. He could see the dust from the years of just sitting around. He moved to one side and removed an otherwise seamless panel. He began carefully removing all the wiring. He set it into a box until he had gotten every wire, the motherboard, memory card, and any other delicate part he could find. He began to clean the inside with a soft rag; wiping away any grime and dust that might have accumulated over the years. He then rummaged about for a compressed air canister. When he found one he gently shook it. It sounded like there was some left. He began to sweep the inside with it; all the delicate connectors and parts that he couldn't clean with a cloth. He lost track of time as he cleaned each part thoroughly before he realized the sun had gone down. He then used a shortcut to get back to his room as he heard the footsteps of his brother. He breathed a soft sigh of relief and sat on the bed as the door of the pitch black room opened. The food's aroma wafted to him and, for the first time in a while, he felt the gnaw from low magic.

"Sorrow, I ... Brought You Supper. Are You Awake?" 

"yeah pap." 

"Good. Do You Want Me To Leave It?" 

"if you want." Papyrus set the plate on the nightstand, he seemed to want to say more but declined and simply left the room.


End file.
